A Cupboard?
by gracie89
Summary: Sam does something really stupid and Dean finds it hilarious. To warn you it's a REALLY random story!


He sat cross legged on the floor. In a large cupboard no less. Of the stupid places to get stuck, this had to be one of the stupidest.

When you are 6ft 4, you do not squash into a cupboard, no matter how desperate you are.

Cupboards were not good for quick exits.

Dean was gonna have a freakin' field day if he found out about this.

Sam HAD to get outta here. Only problem was, the reason he had been forced to get in in the first place was still pacing around the kitchen.

Next time they broke into a house HE was gonna be the one looking upstairs, then he would have been able to make a quick exit out the window like Dean most likely had.

In fact Dean was probably sitting in the car wondering where the hell he was.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

Or not.

Ha! Bet Dean was wishin' he was the one in the cupboard now! Well, maybe wishing was a bit of an overstatement but still, they'd seen the guy who lived in this house and he sure was glad he wasn't Dean right now.

Still while the man was preoccupied with Dean he could get out of the cupboard and no-one would ever know.

Yeah right.

As Sam tried to get out quietly, there was a massive crash as he knocked_ everything_ he had shoved over to the side of the cupboard to make space for himself.

Knowing he would have to get going sharpish, Sam abandoned all pretence of trying to be sneaky and found himself sprawling out of the cupboard and falling to the floor, in front of a very large pair of boots. Boots that did not belong to Dean.

Fantastic, just fan-freakin-tastic.

Could his day get any worse? He looked slowly up towards the face of the owner of said boots. He did not look happy.

And the icing on the cake? There was Dean _right_ next to him.

Letting his head fall back on to his forearm he sighed. Lying on his belly at the foot of a guy who looked disturbingly like the Hulk (on a very bad day), was not a great place to be.

Dean however was not looking concerned. The Hulk may have a vice like grip on his shoulder, but his little bother had just fallen out of a cupboard and frankly, nothing was gonna top the need to burst into laughter.

So he did.

Sam knew he was bright red. Now was not the time for Dean to start laughing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Well," Dean started, making a futile attempt to stop laughing, "I was gonna make a really good reason for having been here. Like, I dunno, we're detectives and we heard a call on our scanner of a suspected break-in and rushed to check it out. But then Sammy _fell out of a cupboard," _Dean paused to let out another snigger, "so there probably isn't any point now!"

Sam just lay on the ground gaping as his brother dissolved into laughter again.

The man apparently did not seem to find this quite as hilarious as Dean did.

Getting himself under control, but still obviously amused Dean continued, seemingly oblivious to the murderous look he was getting from the man.

"So, now you're gonna let us walk outta here, okay?"

"Now just why in the hell would I do that? I'm calling the police." The man said in a deadly tone.

"Oh I don't think you will."

"And what would make you think a crazy thing like that?"

"Two things. One _you_ are an ex-con with a rather illegal GUN upon your person and two…" Dean as quick as lightening whipped the man around grabbed the man and pinned him to the wall so he was unable to move. "Two, _I_, have that rather convenient gun pressed against your skull"

The man struggled, but quickly realised he wasn't gonna get out of this and proceeded to let out a string of rather colourful curses.

"Sam, you plannin' to get up any time soon? Cos' that'd be real helpful right now."

Sam, still beet-red, scrambled clumsily to his feet, mumbling an apology.

Dean wasn't gonna let him forget this, EVER.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once he and Dean had made it out the front door the broke into a run, then they made the quintessential tire squealing get-away in the Impala.

Dean spent the whole journey crying with laughter, he actually had to pull over when they were far enough away 'cos he couldn't see properly.

"Oh dude you are killing me! A cupboard…you hid in a freakin' cupboard! I can't believe you even fitted in there. It was tiny! Oh that is just CLASSIC!"

Dean was stomach hurt 'cos he was laughing so hard.

"Glad you find it so funny." Sam said flatly. "Where the hell else was I 'sposed to go?"

"You kidding right, there was a window, a great big window…and…and you got in a cupboard!" Dean broke down again.

"Please tell me you found what we were looking for?"

"Nope, whatever the cursed object is, it's still back at the house, looks like you'll be having a reunion with that cupboard after all."

Sam had never felt like such a moron in his entire life.


End file.
